Stolen Moments
by LupinsGirlSA
Summary: 'Genovia's worst kept secret'. Our favourites couple seen through the eyes of those around them. Rated T just because I'm paranoid, it's pretty safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. All credit goes to Meg Cabot and Disney. If you see something you remember from the books or films, it does not belong to me. You can't sue me, I don't have any money.

Author's note: A collection of small snippets. The next chapter should be up soon, but I'm working on it in between my exams so please expect updates to take a little while.

-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 1: Charlotte

-/-/-/-/-

She didn't want to look, but somehow she couldn't pull herself away. She wasn't really sure what the consequences would be if she got caught spying, but she truly feared them.

In the darkness that shrouded the rear of the aircraft she could just make out Anton, curled up on the bench seat. The older man had started out there as well, but when Anton decided to take a nap he moved to the front, turning off the lights as he went.

The flight attendant had delivered a last round of drinks just after ten and then disappeared, presumably to take a little nap of her own.

It was late. They chose the overnight flight from Genovia to San Francisco to accommodate a meeting with parliament and dinner with prime minister Motaz, she couldn't blame the queen for falling asleep. She didn't notice at first, but it caught her eye when Joe carefully removed her glasses.

She pretended not to notice and carried on with her work, but she watched from the corner of her eye as the head of security starting fishing. That was what her mother always called it: fishing. Fighting to stay awake, but losing the battle against the power of Morpheus.

Suddenly she missed her childhood, lakeside with her parents on lazy Sunday afternoons with her father and grandfather gently snoozing under the pretence of waiting for the fish to bite.

They both looked peaceful, it was something she hadn't seen since before the death of prince Philippe. She started working directly under her majesty shortly after the late king Rupert passed away, she had witnessed the palace in mourning, but his majesty's passing was expected, they had time to prepare for it. Prince Philippe should not have died, nobody had seen it coming.

The accident took place just as life started returning to normal at the palace and in the rest of Genovia. Plans for the coronation were underway, her majesty was months away from stepping down as queen…

In the week preceding the funeral sorrow shrouded the palace like a thick, black fog. Staff members walked around with dark circles under their eyes, no one slept, the palace veterans, those who had been working there since the princes were children, received grief counselling from people who were just as emotional as them.

Joe had informed the queen himself. It was said that her cries could be heard all the way down the hall. Eventually her personal physician had to be called in to sedate her...

She realised that the only other people who were still awake were the pilots, and she studied the sleeping duo a little more openly.

The head of security slept soundly, his head drooping forward, a file forgotten in his lap. She could just make out the even, rhythmic movement of his chest as he breathed deeply. Her majesty rested against his shoulder, arms wrapped around herself and her high heeled shoes still on.

It couldn't possibly be a comfortable position, but they both looked so content, like it didn't matter. They looked like an old married couple.

She'd heard the rumours, of course, whispered conversations, the occasional mention in glossy magazines…

It wasn't until she started working at the palace that she found out the truth, but like every other employee, everyone who got close enough to them to see or hear something, she would never breath a word. Some things were still sacred, even if it was fondly known as 'Genovia's worst kept secret'...

-/-/-/-/-

Everyone who asked me to continue with Resignation: there may be a sequel on the way at some point over the holidays, but I'm not making any promises. I live for reviews, so please let me know what you think, good or bad, I will reply if possible.

If you like this, please take a look at my other stories as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. All credit goes to Meg Cabot and Disney. If you see something you remember from the books or films, it does not belong to me. You can't sue me, I don't have any money.

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, exams… Thank you for the reviews, I really do appreciate the feedback.

-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 2: Shades

-/-/-/-/-

The room behind him was buzzing, the day shift was ready to leave and the night shift was starting to pitch up. The handover had to go smoothly, he was in charge tonight.

He felt like he was being tested, it was a feeling he was getting more and more now. Joe was testing him. He knew why, knew what it meant, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

In less than two years Genovia would have a new queen, and he had no doubt that when her majesty retired, so would Joe.

He couldn't see them on the monitors, but he knew exactly where they were. The camera blind spot halfway between the gazebo and the old fountain, on the long route back from the stables. They had been there for nearly ten minutes, they would move back into view soon as if nothing had happened.

He knew, of course he knew… The maids could gossip and the tabloids could publish vague rumours, but the security staff knew. It was impossible not too, they watched the monitors after all. They blended in seamlessly with the background because that was what they were trained to do, black clad furniture with guns. They saw and heard everything.

None of them would ever say anything, not in front of them and certainly not behind their backs. Joe had a habit of appearing out of nowhere when you least expected it, it would be like gambling with your life.

He felt deeply sorry for them.

He's watched them over the years, two people who love each other dearly but could never show it. The not so secret secret…

He watched as they slipped back into view, side by side the same way they disappeared eleven minutes and seventeen seconds ago, as if no time had passed.

Perhaps one day there wouldn't be a need for all this sneaking around, hiding behind trees and stealing a few minutes of privacy behind a black screen in a limo…

If that day ever came, he for one would be nothing but supportive. After all, they've waited long enough.

-/-/-/-/-

Ok, it was really short this time, but you know me by now. Chapter 3 to follow soon. If you have anybody apart from the usual suspects that you would like me to use in a chapter, please let me know.

Please hit the review button!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. All credit goes to Meg Cabot and Disney. If you see something you remember from the books or films, it does not belong to me. You can't sue me, I don't have any money.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, the holidays have made me very lazy.

-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 3: King Rupert

-/-/-/-/-

He sat back against the expensive leather and took a slightly pained breath. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it and the painkillers were growing less and less effective.

They were waiting for the other vehicle to leave and he studied them through the tinted windows as he held the door for her, offering her a hand to steady herself. She would attend the party at the children's hospital alone so that he could return to the palace.

The man with the leather jacket closed the door and moved around the limousine to slip into the front seat next to the driver.

He trusted Joseph. He would not have hired the man if he didn't trust him, after all, his own life, the life of the royal family, rested in his hands.

Joseph was perhaps a little eccentric at times, but he was a military man at heart. Old fashioned. He led by example, fostering a mutual respect amongst the staff, not just in the security staff but anyone he came across.

Integrity, loyalty, respect, those things were a rare find in this world…

He knew that there was more than a healthy working relationship between his wife and the head of security, more than a close friendship even.

Clarisse was young, far too young. She had barely been of age when they married, a young lady fresh from finishing school with her entire life ahead of her… Betrothed to the Crown prince of Genovia, destined to be a broodmare and assistant to a much older husband.

He couldn't blame her for gravitating towards a man of her own age, a man who spent hours by her side every day… He was cold, hard and untouchable like his father, he could never develop more than a friendship with her.

Clarisse had a wall around her, and somehow Romero had done the impossible, breaking passed her defenses. She let him in closer than anyone else.

He watched as the other car drove off into the mid morning sunlight and thought again of this thing that was eating him alive. It had been controllable at one time, but now the doctors had started giving him worried looks, the treatments weren't having much of an impact anymore.

He would die, he was confident that this would be his last summer…

Perhaps when he was gone, when Philippe was on the throne, she would be able to find some happiness.

At least she wouldn't have to face the aftermath of his death alone…

-/-/-/-/-

I'm still working on the sequel I promised, and there could be another tiny little something on the way soon, so keep looking out. Chapter 4 will be up in the next few weeks.

Please review, I love the feedback.


End file.
